


The Pain Isn't Imaginary

by Phandancee74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, Young Draco Malfoy, imaginary boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandancee74/pseuds/Phandancee74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for years but Draco knows it's time to move on . . . . . . for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Isn't Imaginary

Draco steeled himself to look up once more into those eyes that he had always imagined were as green as the toads in his potions kit. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to say this but he couldn’t put it off any longer. Tomorrow was his birthday, and he needed to prove to himself that he was strong enough, that he was Malfoy enough, that he wouldn’t be overrun by his feelings. 

“Harry, my love,” He began sadly “It’s time. I know we’ve talked about this before and you didn’t want to hear it,” He chuckled a bit, thinking of Harry’s methods of distraction, stealing a kiss on the cheek or suggesting they go flying, “But we need to break things off.”  

Draco paused to give himself a moment to regain control, the tears he felt coming couldn’t be allowed to fall, he needed to be strong, and he didn’t want Harry to see him cry now. “I love you. That isn’t in question. I know you love me too, so don’t try to interrupt” He reached for Harry’s hand “These five years have been wonderful, and we might find each other again someday, I hope we do, but next year we go to Hogwarts and life will be different there. We need to take this time to grow, to meet new people, to explore the world. It isn’t right to settle down at 10, I asked my mother and she said we have to at least have our NEWTs first.”  Draco could tell Harry was sad too. “Don’t be so sad my love, you’ll love Hogwarts, and we can still be friends if you want, but don’t wait for me. Live your life, experience the world, if we are meant to be together it will all come together in the end.” With those parting words, Draco stood up and left the room.    

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Blaise stood outside the tea room waiting. 

“How did it go?” He managed to not roll his eyes.

“He took it as badly as I feared,” Draco said with a small sad smile “We’ve so rarely been apart for these five years, it will be hard on both of us.”

  “Of course.” Blaise sighed “Do you want me to go in and collect the pictures?”

  “Thank you Blaise.” Draco replied

Blaise went to the door and before he opened it Draco had shifted from broken hearted paramour to proper Malfoy heir.   “We won’t be mentioning this again Blaise, I trust you’ll remember to keep it to yourself.”

Blaise nodded and left. One time he admitted to Draco that he thought the Weasley girl was cute and now he was reduced to imaginary boyfriend keeper. He picked up the portraits and pictures that Draco left out whenever Harry “came to call”. Blaise was glad that Draco was done with his imaginary boyfriend. Holding up the pictures as he/Harry and Draco flew around on their dates was always very boring, though not nearly as bad as when Pansy had initially come up with the idea for imaginary dates and kept getting into fights with her beau, Neville Longbottom. Blaise was very thankful that her practice wand didn’t allow for any hexes to be thrown, the tea cups were bad enough.

  As Blaise put the last pictures in his bag, one of the Daily Prophet images of what would the Boy Who Lived look like today, he heard Draco let out a small whimper and a muffled “Harry!”, it was going to be a long year until school started.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of while traveling. Am I too old to have an imaginary boyfriend/girlfriend? Or several?


End file.
